1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for application to hair or scalp in the manner of a hair tonic, a hair cream or the like, which, upon application to the scalp, activates melanocytes of the radix pili and improves the melanin synthesis function thereof, thereby preventing graying of the hair and restoring grayed hair to its natural color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graying of the hair is a universal aging phenomenon. While hair dyes are commonly used to dye grayed hair, the use of such dyes is troublesome and sometimes causes side-effects such as a rash. Therefore, many users find hair eyes to be an unsatisfactory solution. There has thus been a great need for developing a pharmaceutical agent or a costmetic composition for hair capable of essentially preventing graying of the hair and restoring grayed hair to its natural color.
In accordance with such needs, for instance, Japanese Patent Un-examined Publication (hereunder referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") Nos. 60-174705, 61-165310, 62-45527, 62-63509 and 62-63510 propose some solutions therefor. However, the cosmetic compositions proposed therein are not practically acceptable because of the low stability of their active components and insufficient safety.